


Sleeping Arrangements

by zombie_honeymoon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Universe, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, No Dialogue, Pre-Relationship, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Spooning, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-13 16:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21178466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombie_honeymoon/pseuds/zombie_honeymoon
Summary: Hidan and Kakuzu always slept in the same way, with their backs to each other. Until they spent the night at an inn. Hidan knows how to keep quiet when it benefits him.





	Sleeping Arrangements

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little KakuHida ficlet.
> 
> Written for the KakuHida Week 2019  
Day 7, Prompt- Free Day

They always slept with their backs to one another, not touching, the smallest space remained between them. It was for protection, they told each other. If anyone tried to sneak up on them during the night, their backs were covered. 

The room Kakuzu paid the night for was small. The bed would barely fit them. Looking at Hidan, who was eyeing the bed with most likely the same thought in mind, Kakuzu had no plans to sleep on the floor. They said nothing as they set their packs down and Hidan leaned his scythe against the wall near the side of the bed, within arms reach were it needed during the night. So he had no plans of sleeping on the floor either, Kakuzu thought. 

Kakuzu took the bathroom first, relishing the spray of hot water from the shower. There was a hot springs downstairs but he wanted to get clean first. He washed away weeks worth of travel grime from his body and hair. The soap and water swirling into brown and rust colored as it went down the drain. Kakuzu ignored it, it wasn’t his blood. 

It was hard keeping clean on the road, they did their best, but it was nearly impossible. Especially outside of summer when the water ran icy in the rivers and lakes they passed. 

A knock on the door and Hidan’s muffled voice telling him to get out and to save some hot water for him told Kakuzu that he had been in there a while. He finished rinsing his hair and stepped out, drying off and wrapping a towel around his waist before opening the door to the room. 

It was chilly, and Kakuzu quickly found clean clothes in his pack while Hidan hurried in to get a shower of his own. Clean and dressed, Kakuzu waited on the bed, leaning back and staring up at the ceiling. 

They needed to eat, and maybe have a drink or two. He figured Hidan would want to soak in the hot springs and Kakuzu decided he would go with him. It was good for muscle aches and pains, but it was also necessary to keep an eye on his partner and make sure he didn't decide to go looking trouble. He let his eyes close and listened to the sound of the shower, unaware he was falling asleep.

* * *

Hidan opened the door to the room, talking quietly about how hungry he was, how he couldn't wait to eat something hot and good and filling, not noticing Kakuzu was sound asleep on the bed until he was going through his pack for his clean clothes. 

Hidan stood and looked at him. He looked so peaceful. And with his face relaxed, all the creases between his eyes and on his forehead gone, Hidan thought Kakuzu looked younger than he should. Moving closer, he heard gentle snoring coming from him and Hidan smiled, thinking it was kind of cute. He didn’t often think of ‘Kakuzu’ and ‘cute’ in the same sentence, in fact he never had before and it caught him off guard but he couldn’t think it was anything else. 

Dressing quietly, Hidan yawned, finding himself drowsy after a hot shower, and in a relatively safe place. He found some space next to Kakuzu on the bed, and laid down on his side, his back to his partner, and closed his eyes. 

Hidan woke sometime in the middle of the night. The air in the room had turned cold but he was warm, and found himself pressed against a firm, solid body. He knew it was Kakuzu, but he wondered if Kakuzu knew what he was doing. Did he want to hold him, or was it completely unintentional. 

That was something to think on later. Hidan let his eyes close again and drifted back to sleep, feeling warm and secure with a heavy arm around him.

It was morning when Hidan woke again, this time alone, a chill replaced the warmth of Kakuzu. He sat up, rubbing his face and his stomach growled loudly. They hadn’t eaten dinner the night before, and he was starving. 

The bathroom door was open, and Hidan guessed that Kakuzu had gone downstairs to get something to eat as there was nowhere else for him to be. Just as Hidan was about to get out of bed, the door to their room opened and he tensed, not knowing who it was, but relaxed when he saw it was Kakuzu. 

Their eyes met, and in that moment Hidan knew that Kakuzu knew how they had slept, he just wanted to know if Kakuzu meant to do it. But Hidan was smarter than he let on, and he knew better than to mention it. It was better left unsaid, especially if he wanted it to happen again. 

And he did. 

Kakuzu held up a tray full of food with a pot of tea, steam rising from the spout, balanced on it. Hidan made room on the bed and they sat with the tray between them, knees just barely touching, and ate in silence. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, feel free to leave a comment, I love to hear from readers! :D


End file.
